MONSTER
by Heruga Nara
Summary: I LOVE YOU BABY I'M NOT A MONSTER, jika kau meninggalkanku seperti ini aku akan mati. sungguh aku bukan monster. Everyone may look at me with judging eyes, tapi yang paling menyakitkan adalah dirimu yang berada diantara mereka. Apakah jinchuriki juga bukan manusia? Top Pairing: NARUTO X HINATA slight NejiNaru GaaNaru Review please!


**MONSTER**

DESCLAIMER BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO

PAIRING NaruHina, slight NejiNaru NaruKyuubi

Inspired by BIGBANG'S Single STILL ALIVE – MONSTER

Character:

Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, Neji Hyuuga, Gaara and many other

Need some reviews!

Boleh Flame asal konkrit!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Aquamarine itu masih bersinar. Langkahnya dengan gesit melintasi jalan sempit di daerah pasar. Dalam keadaan masih berlari, ia masih sempat menjumput gulali yang dipajang di emperan toko dan membuat sebal setiap pedagang. Bagaimana tidak sebal memperhatikan tingkah 'Sang Pembuat Onar' –UZUMAKI NARUTO-. Semua orang di desa benci padanya.

**It's been a while. Seems like you're doing better since I've seen you last.**

**You got prettier too, though you always looked beautiful in my eyes. **

**But you seem a little different today. You seem unusually cold.**

**The gaze you put on me is full of pity.**

**In front of you, I look small**

….

"Ayo! Kejar aku! Hahahahah.. hah.. hah..- Are? Sudah tidak ada yang mengejar?" Ia mengendikkan bahunya. Kemudian dia bersandar dibawah pohon nan rindang. Angin semilir menerpa wajah innocentnya.

"Kenapa hari ini begitu membosankan, huh? " gumamnya pelan.

Kruyuuukk… kreroooyuukk… *suaraperutlapar

"Hey kau! Keluarlaah! Siapa disana?" Seru Naruto.

Seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang menampakkan separuh tubuhnya dari sisi pohon. Mata lavendernya terlihat gugup. Jari-jarinya saling bertautan menandakan bahwa dia benar-benar gugup.

"Un.. ternyata seorang gadis. Hey, kemarilah!" Suara Naruto naik satu oktaf ditambah dengan cengiran rubahnya. Dan itu membuat wajah si gadis berubah merah seketika. Si gadis mengambil langkah ragu mendekati Naruto.

"G..Gomen nasai." Gadis itu ber-ojigi ria di hadapan Naruto.

"Kau lapar? Ini untukmu." Naruto menyodorkan gulali besar kepada sang gadis.

Wajah gadis itu bertambah merah. Dia kembali membungkuk.

"G..Gomen nasai." Dia kembali meminta maaf

"Haha.. kau ini lucu sekali, sudah.. terima saja! Gulali manis hamya untuk gadis manis sepertimu." Naruto menggengam tangan si gadis dan meletakkan gulali tersebut di telapak tangan. Keringat dingin menyergap tubuh gadis itu. Bernapas dengan normal merupakan suatu hal yang teramat sulit untuk dilakukan. Apalagi jantungnya, lebih dapat dikatakan dentuman daripata detakkan.

Kemudian gadis itu pingsan.

**I act like it's fine. I try to change the subject.**

**I have a lot I want to ask, but you cut me off.**

Naruto tak bisa berhenti memandangi wajah gadis yang terlelap di pangkuannya. Wajahnya bak porselen yang selalu dipoles. Pipi chubbynya sungguh tak mampu mencegah jemarinya untuk tak menyentuhnya.

"Mungkin karena kau lapar, jadi pingsan begini. Huuhmm. … Apa kau sakit anemia?" Gumam Naruto pelan.

Kemudian mata itu terbuka, menampilkan sepasang lavender yang tak beriris. Sungguh mengagumkan. Ketika dia sadar dengan posisinya yang diatas pangkuan Naruto, wajahnya kembali memerah.

"Kumohon jangan pingsan lagi!" Naruto segera menangkupkan tangannya diatas kedua mata sang gadis agar tidak pingsan karena menatapnya.

"Tck.. sebenarnya ada apa dengan wajahku? Lebih baik, kau tidak melihatku. Bagaimana? Begini lebih baik kan? Kau takkan pingsan lagi." Ujar Naruto.

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan.

"Hmm… Oh iya! Siapa nama mu? Dua jam kita disini, tapi kita belum saling mengenal." Tanya Naruto.

"H..Hi..nata.. H..Hyug..ga Hi..nata." Jawab sang gadis yang masih tergagap.

"Jadi.. kau seorang Hyuuga. kalo aku Uzumaki Naruto! Yang akan menjadi Hokage kelak! Memimpin desa ini dengan kejeniusanku yang tiada tara! Hahaha..!" Seru Naruto dengan berapi-api.

**Your hair flows in the wind, and it hits me on my cheeks and leave.**

**You turn around and leave just like that, would I look silly**

**If I try to hold you back?**

Hinata tiba-tiba bangkit,

"TERIMA KASIH!" Hinata membungkuk. Tubuhnya bergetar, bahkan matanya kini sedikit berair. Dan kemudian, dia berlari sekencang-kencangnya menjauh dari bocah lelaki yang masih belum mengerti tentang apa yang terjadi dengan gadis yang baru dikenalnya itu.

"Un.. kali ini aku salah apa?" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan, sambil memandangi awan putik nan berarak. Sungguh indah, dan dia mulai berimajinasi dengan bentuk-bentuk kapas putih di atasnya. Sekilas awan yang diliatnya berbentuk daun Konoha, kemudian berubah menjadi Gulali bundar, tak berapa lama berubah lagi menjadi wajah imut berponi mirip dengan Hinata.

"Ternyata memandangi awan sangat menyenangkan, tak heran Shikamaru sangat menikmatinya." Aquamarine itu perlahan terlelap, ditemani semilir angin yang mengantarkannya dalam mimpi indah.

DALAM MIMPINYA…

Di hadapan Naruto tampak jeruji besi yang tersegel dengan tulisan yang sama sekali tak dimengertinya.

Tap… Tap.. Tap…

Langkah-langkah besar yang menampakkan kehadiran Sang Kurama Kyuubi, rubah ekor sembilan. Chakra merah membara pun mulai menyelimuti hawa disekitarnya. Udara disini lumayan panas.

"Hrrmmm… baru kali ini kau tertarik dengan seorang gadis. Bagaimana bisa kau membuat seorang gadis menjadi segugup itu? " Suara Kyuubi lebih menyerupai geraman daripada sebuah kalimat.

"Ah.. gadis yang ini benar-benar menarik. Bahkan aku masih tak bisa melupakan pipi merahnya.. hihihi..!"

"Hn.. jadi seperti ini. Mungkin setelah mengenal gadis, kau akan mencampakkanku dan melupakanku. Lalu hidup bahagia selamanya bersama gadis barumu itu. Huh.. sungguh menyebalkan!" Kyuubi mengomel tidak jelas.

"Haha.. terserah kau sajalaah" Cengiran kuda Naruto membuat Kyuubi semakin kesal. "Ayolaah.. jangan ngambek begitu. Sekarang bangunkan aku. Aku ingin menemuinya!"

"Cih..!" Kyuubi berlalu dengan kesal. Chakra merah itu perlahan pudar.

Di lain dunia, Naruto kembali membuka matanya. Tubuhnya sedikit mendingin, pertemuan dengan Kyuubi selalu menaikkan suhu tubuhnya. Naruto meregangkan ototnya sebentar.

"Hyuuga… Hinata.." tanpa sadar ia mengucapkan nama itu. Nama gadis yang sejam lalu dikenalnya. Tanpa sadar pula diam-diam Naruto ingin sekali memilikinya. "Kau ini siapanya Neji?"Aquamarine itu meredup, mengingat apa yang pernah dilakukan Neji padanya. Neji, pemuda sombong yang sempat mematahkan impiannya dulu. Membuat semua teman-teman KHS menjauhinya.

TBC

A/N: Yatta… chapter 1 akhirnya selesai.. ^^ review kalian sangat menentukan kelanjutan fic ini. Ja, onegaishimasu! Kalo mau lanjut.. review yg banyak yaaaa! bakal aku tampilin Gaara dan masa lalu NejiNaru

See ya in next chapter~


End file.
